User talk:99.129.217.218/Running Gunner
Preferred Equipment Sniper Rifles are a must. Launchers may not work very well with this build. Pistols are not supported at all from the Gunslinger perks, but can still be used. A few Rogue perks like Swipe, Out For Blood, Ransack, and Aerial Impact are not supported, so use a Class Mod to add points to them. The Scavenger class mod takes care of three of these skills (and keep your co-op buddies happy). MIRV and Bouncing Bettie classes are very useful against enemy mobs and may get you a Second Wind. Strategy The strategy behind this build is using your Sniper Rifle, Bloodwing, and three secondary weapons in tandem to kill as many enemies as possible as fast as you can. Focus and Caliber help with sniping and increase damage. Loaded will increase clip size (very helpful) and Carrion Call will get your Bloodwing recharged and reusable faster. Killer and Riotous Remedy will only last a few seconds after your kill, so moving as fast as you can to keep the bonus going is vital. Fast Hands helps with this and allows you reload much quicker. It can also keep you from losing precious dollars while knocked down - seconds and bullets count! Make sure to equip yourself with guns with high fire rates and/or clip sizes, they will benefit from Fast Hands and help with keeping your Killer and Riotous Remedy active. I personally recommend a full-auto machine gun, auto-shotgun, and submachine gun. When putting this strategy into motion, begin by picking off targets as best as you can with your sniper rifle. Then take out a secondary weapon, charge straight in while throwing your Bloodwing, and take out the enemies quickly, taking precise aiming at their weak spots. If you are downed in this "suicide run", don't fret, if you are in a group of enemies, one close enemy shouldn't be too hard to kill (shotgun comes in handy here). If you're doing well, take the time to shoot your sniper rifle to recharge your Bloodwing. Pros *Benefits all of Mordecai's skills, which include Sniping, using his Bloodwing, and Run and Gunning. *Can be effective and fun (if not hectic) if executed correctly *Open to all weapons except launchers *Effective at close-range and semi-effective at long range (depending on player's Sniping skills) Cons *Does not support Out For Blood, Swipe, and Ransack, but can be solved with a Scavenger Class Mod. *Pistols not supported like in other classes *Mordecai is a slightly underpowered class, and sniping in general can be difficult *The Crimson Lance are very difficult to kill at midrange and can down a rusher easily. Class Mod Information Just so you know, for a Class Mod to actually add to a skill you must already have at least 1 point invested in the skill, so equipping a Scavenger class mod would do nothing to help those particular skills. --Aelwrath45 04:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Would do better with trespass This build would be better against human enemies (esp lance) if you took one point away from each of the skills in the sniper section and filled in Trespass. I suspect it also sucks against the aliens due to their very high capacity shields. The current build is better than said proposed build though for unshielded enemies and the indigenous life on the planet. --After.fallout 19:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC)